Re: I Believe
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Fuka believes that he will be forgiven no matter how hard he had committed sins. !HamelinFuka, adapted from Hamelin's route ending B, translated and revisioned from my Indonesian fanfic


I don't have OZMFIA,

OZMAFIA belongs to Poni-Pachet

I Believe – OZMAFIA!

Hamelin x Fuka

Adapted from Hamelin Route, ending B

* * *

 **I Believe**

* * *

Fuka was standing alone in front of the altar and looked upon the windows behind the altar. Her hands gripped her rosary necklace and lifted her hands to her chest. She wore black nun outfit. She nodded and closed her eyes as she whispered, "I believe, he will be forgiven."

The church door opened and made a shrill sound. The light was gleaming and brightened the church.

A small whisper rose from the door, "Fuka."

Her heart was racing, as she could hear the voice clearly and thought that was the one she waited for. Fuka opened her eyes and raised her head. She turned back, she looked at the opened door. She looked Alfani was standing there.

Alfani walked slowly toward her. He clenched his hands and leaned his hand against his chest. The whip was wrapped his hands and neck. His beautiful eyes looked at her with a gentle smile.

Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she looked at the blonde haired man with blue eyes. Fuka loosened her grip on the rosary. She felt warm when Alfani was standing in front of her.

"Fuka- _chan_ , I come to pray with you," Alfani said.

Fuka heard footsteps from behind Alfani. Fuka glanced at behind Alfani. It was Manboy who walked toward Fuka and Alfani. He walked on the red carpet which was in the between of two line pews.

Manboy was standing behind Alfani. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose before his eyes averted Fuka's eyes. His brown cheek blushed.

Manboy tapped Alfani shoulder. Alfani's untied hair brushed against Manboy's hand. "Alfani, don't bother Fuka- _san_. We should go to Oscar Wilde."

Manboy's deep voice made Alfani's heart was pounding. When Manboy's hand release Alfani's shoulder, Alfani turned his head and gazed Manboy's eyes. Alfani loosened the whip from his hands, and then he wrapped it again to his left hand.

Alfani puffed his cheeks. "Geez, Manboy- _chan_ , I didn't bother Fuka- _chan_." Alfani turned his body and held Fuka's shoulders, he pulled Fuka to his side. "I just want to pray for her so God will grant her wish."

Fuka smiled. "Good evening, Manboy- _san_."

Alfani grabbed Manboy's hands. "Manboy- _chan_ , you should join us."

Manboy gaped. "But Al, it's nearly time to work, the salon will open." Manboy pulled Alfani hands. "It's time for you to work."

A soft moan came out from Alfani mouth, his cheeks were red like a tomato. "Manboy- _chan_ , if you want to pull me, pull me harder."

Manboy pushed him as he sighed. Manboy wiped his sweat from his forehead. "Ah I forgot that he is a masochist," Manboy murmured.

Fuka chuckled, "I think you must listen Manboy- _san_."

Alfani held Fuka's hands and lifted her hand abreast to her head. "Fuka, do you want to come to the salon tonight?" Alfani asked.

Fuka shook her head and raised her left eyebrow, she sighed. "No thanks."

Manboy pulled Alfani collar to beside him. "Al .…" Manboy looked at her. "Please excuse us Fuka- _san_."

Manboy bowed at her and turned away to the door, he walked toward the dor passed the pews.

Alfani followed him as he waved his hand and smiled. "Bye-bye Fuka- _chan_." He turned again and then closed the door.

Fuka turned her body to the altar. She stroked the altar. Her eyes were glazed and become swollen. The smile on her lips gone, and she pouted.

Fuka stared the door beside the altar. It was the door to the small room which Dorian stored his wines. Fuka held her chest and then she walked to the door.

She was leaning her body to the door. Her head leaned against the door, her ear and cheek felt the cold of the wood. She could smell of the wood in her nose. Her heart was pounding, her heart felt like stabbed with needles. As she closed her eyes, she could saw a man with a long blonde ponytail. Fuka could see his smile in her mind, his mischievous smile. She murmured, "Hamelin- _san_." Fuka held her chest.

The church door was opened again and the twilight brightened the room again.

Fuka opened her eyes. She raised her head from the wooden door. She looked Soh was standing beside the door. Fuka walked to the first pews.

Soh walked towards Fuka, he held a lunchbox. Soh smiled. "What did you do on that door?" Soh asked.

Fuka shook her head, her cheeks redden. "Nothing," she answered.

Soh pointed the door which Fuka was leaned before. "Why do you always leaned your head into that door?" he asked.

Fuka kept silence.

"Hmm, this is odd," Soh said. Soh gave the lunchbox which he brought to Fuka. He smiled. "This is your dinner, you must learn how to cooking. But, I'm happy that I can cook for you," Soh said.

Fuka took the lunchbox from Soh. She sighed, "thank you, Soh, sorry for keep troubling you," she said.

Soh laughed, "Don't worry. But I'm sorry I should go, I don't want to make Caesar- _san_ waiting for long." Soh sighed and put his hand on his waist. "I'll go home now, bye Fuka- _chan_." Soh waved his right hand.

Fuka waved her hand to Soh. "Bye Soh, thanks for the food."

Soh turned back and he walked over the red carpet to the door. He turned his head to Fuka, smiled at her. Soh closed the church door.

Fuka looked at the big window behind the altar. The orange light dimmed and the sky became darkened. Lights from the lamps in the town began to lighten up the night. The lights from the lamps which brighten the town looked like the stars.

Fuka walked to the altar and took the candle. She lit the candle and picked it up. Fuka walked to the candles and lit it all. Fuka brought the candle, she walked to the door across wines storage.

Fuka opened that door. From behind the door, it was a dark room. Fuka lit the candle which hanging on the wall with the candle she brought. The candle lightened up the room. Fuka walked into the dark room. She walked to the table which in center of the room –dining table. She put a candle and the lunchbox on the table.

She sat on the dining chair. She opened the lunchbox from Soh. The lunchbox filled with vegetable. Fuka played the spoon she held.

Once again, a man with long blonde hair appeared in her mind. With glazed eyes, Fuka sighed. "What did Hamelin eat?" she murmured.

She looked at the ceiling, there was a window on that ceiling. She looked at the sky through the window. Stars brightened the sky, and between the stars, there is one of Fuka wishes.

.

Fuka walked at Oscar Wilde Street, and she stopped in front of Sherwood Clinic. Fuka opened the wooden door. She entered the clinic, she saw doctor Robin Hood sat on his desk, he wore his mask.

Robin gaze to Fuka, she didn't wear her nun outfit. "Come in, Fuka," he said. Robin took his stethoscope.

Fuka nodded slowly and she walked toward Robin then she sat on the chair beside Robin. "I'm sorry if I come too early."

"Why did you come too early? Your schedule for examination is in the afternoon," Robin asked. Robin wore the stethoscope and began to examining Fuka.

"Because this is Sunday, I want to pay a visit to OZ," she answered.

The examination didn't take a long time. After Robin done with the examination, Fuka followed him to go to OZ mansion. Fuka walked alongside doctor Robin. After they arrived the mansion gate, Robin opened it and entered OZ mansion garden. They walked to the door, then Robin was knocking the door.

Axel opened the door. Axel jaw drop when he saw Fuka alongside with doctor Robin. His mouth gaped, he stared at Fuka from top to bottom. "What are you doing here? Why did you come with doctor?" he asked

"I want to meet Caramia- _san_ ," Fuka answered.

"Don? he still in his bedroom," Axel answered.

A husky voice called Fuka. "Signorina!" It was Caramia, he was standing on the stair.

Fuka turned her head and stared at OZ's Don. Fuka lips curved into a smile, she smiled at Don who always helped her. "Caramia- _san_."

Caramia came over to Fuka. He smiled at Fuka. "It's been awhile, how are you?" he said.

"Ehm, Caramia-san, actually, there is something that I want to talk with you," Fuka said.

"Did you need something?" Caramia asked.

Fuka bowed his head, then she raised her head and gazed at Caramia eyes. "I want to-"

"Fuka- _san_ , it's been a while. I see that you have urgent things that you have to come to this mansion early," Kyrie said. Kyrie came from upstairs, he walked to downstairs with the hand was folded. "That is why I don't like humans who just come here if they have a trouble." Kyrie started talking sharply to Fuka, he smiled mischievously.

Caramia turned his body to Kyrie who was walking toward them. Caramia shouted. "Kyrie!"

"Am I wrong?" Kyrie asked. He smiled at her.

Fuka bowed her head. Her lips trembled.

"Signorina, come with me to my office." Caramia pulled Fuka's hands.

Caramia and Fuka walked to Caramia's Office. When they came in front of his office. He opened his office door. He went inside to his office with Fuka. Caramia sat on his sofa and Fuka sat beside him.

Caramia crossed his legs. "So, do you need my help?" Caramia asked.

Fuka nodded her hear. "Yes." Fuka bowed her body to Caramia. "Can I meet Hamelin- _san_?"

Caramia clicked his tongue and scratch his head. "Ehm, I think it's a hard request," he answered.

Fuka raised her head and body. "But, I just want to meet him for a second," Fuka said. She grabbed her skirt.

Caramia folded his hands, he closed his eyes and mumbled. "Yeah … but …." Caramia opened his eyes. "I can't let you meet a criminal like him, even if you really want to meet him."

Fuka dropped her head, he eyes and bows were glazed. "But, why did you release doctor Robin even if he committed a crime?" she asked.

Caramia was tilting his head and nodded her head. "It was because he is one and only a doctor here," he answered.

"Bu-but ...," she mumbled. Her eyes were glazed. She held her tears.

Caramia sighed. "It has been three years since Hamelin was prisoned." Caramia stared at Fuka's glazed eyes. "You didn't hate him after what he had done to you?" Caramia asked.

"It's true that I was angry and disappointed," Fuka answered. She lowered her head. She closed her eyes, Hamelin smile appeared in her mind which warmed her heart. "But I can't stop thinking about him." She opened her eyes. "I'm worried about him."

"He is lucky isn't it?" Caramia leaned to his sofa. "You don't have to worry about him. He is immortal," Caramia said.

Fuka raised her right brow. "Immortal?" Fuka asked.

"Yes, he can't die, even he stabbed, poisoned, or because of old age," Caramia answered. Caramia pointed himself. "I'm immortal too, haven't you realized that I'm not getting old?."

Fuka's jaw dropped. "Eh?"

"People who immortal is called Ruler," Caramia said.

"So ... Caramia- _san_ and Hamelin- _san_ are old man?" Fuka asked.

Caramia laughed bitterly. "You don't have to say it loud, signorina."

"So ... Will I become an old woman then dead leaving Hamelin- _san_ alone?" she asked to herself. She lowered her head and held her chest. She looked at Caramia, "So I can't meet him?"

Caramia shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry I can't help you signorina," he answered and then smiled.

Fuka rose from her seat and bowed to Caramia. "Thank you for listening to me, I'm sorry I've bothered you, excuse me."

Caramia nodded.

Fuka walked to the door. She opened the door, and her heart was pounding loudly. Axel was standing in front of her.

Axel gaped as he saw Fuka was standing behind the door, opened the door. Axel glanced at Caramia who walked to behind Fuka. "Don, it's your turn for examination."

"My turn? it's really fast," Caramia said.

"Then, excuse me," Fuka said. Fuka smiled at Caramia and Axel. She walked past Axel. She went out from OZ mansion.

Fuka walked over red brick which indicates OZ area, she walked to the town center. Fuka sat below the tree.

She was swinging her legs. "Hmm, I should pray more."

Scarlet with his red hood came up to Fuka. "Fuka? it's rare to see you out from the church."

Fuka rose her head and look at Scarlet who wore a red hood. "Scarlet." She smiled gently at him.

Scarlet was standing in front of Fuka, his eyes gazed Fuka's eyes, then he averted his eyes from her. "What were you doing?" he asked.

Fuka grinned, "I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Hmm... You should go out more often, Fuka," Scarlet answered. He went and sat beside Fuka. He put his snipe beside him. He looked at Fuka and give her a gentle smile. "You must have been thinking Hamelin- _san_."

Fuka smiled as she nodded her head slowly, then she tilted her head, looked at the tower in the town.

Scarlet tilted his head too to look at the tower which Fuka saw. "He is lucky, that he has a beautiful girl whom always praying for him." Then, he averted his eyes, he was looking at his feet. Blushes appeared on his cheeks.

Fuka glanced at him. He looked at Scarlet's face which blushed, his eyes averted Fuka. Fuka smiled.

Scarlet rose, he stared Fuka eyes. "Don't stop to praying for him, sooner or later, I'm sure they will discharge him," Scarlet said.

Fuka smiled. "I believe it too."

.

The time has passed. Seasons kept changing, the town kept held Meteor Shower Gathering, Fuka always attended the festival with her friend, sometimes with OZ, Grimm or Pashet.

Town peoples kept changing, they died because of old age and many babies born. Even the town people ageing, the ruler kept in their young body, they weren't ageing.

Fuka looked her mirror image. She confused because of her face still same like a few years ago. Her skin was smooth without wrinkles.

Fuka wore her nun outfit, her hairs were covered with nun veil.

Fuka took candle which she placed on the dining table. Fuka brought that candle with her. She went out from her room to church. She hanged the candle on the wall beside her bedroom door.

The church door was opened, the light entered through the opened door. Someone who opened the door walked over the red carpet, his gentle voice was calling Fuka. "Signorina."

Fuka turned her head to Caramia, she looked confused as she lifted her right brow. "Caramia- _san_? Do you need something? It's rare to see you come to church early." Fuka walked over the red carpet to get Caramia.

Caramia smiled. "Signorina, I have a good news for your," he said.

Her eyes were rounded while her mouth gaped. "A good news, what is it?" Fuka asked.

Caramia smiled again. "Tomorrow is Sunday, right?" His right hand wanted to reach Fuka's head. "From tomorrow, you can visit Hamelin, but just on Sunday."

Her mouth gaped as she closed her mouth with her hands, her eyes were glazed and tears flowed. "Is that true, Caramia- _san_?"

Caramia nodded. "Yes, you can visit him on Sunday, you should go to mansion tomorrow. Axel will accompany you to the prison."

Fuka held his hand. "Thank you so much, Caramia- _san_ ," she said as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Thanks to Scarlet, he requested it to all _fa_ _miglie_ Don in the meeting a few days ago," he answered. Caramia stoked her head.

.

Fuka wore her casual outfit, white blouse and red overall skirt. Fuka ran into the town gate, but she stopped when she saw Pashet guarded the gates.

"Pashet is there, how can I pass the gates?" Fuka murmured. Fuka hid in in the wall beside her.

Someone tapped her shoulder. His voice was so deep. "Fuka?" he asked.

Fuka turned her head toward him. Fuka wanted to scream but he closed Fuka mouth with his hands. Fuka eyes rounded looked into Soh's eyes.

Soh pushed Fuka to the wall. "Shhh."

Fuka let go of her mouth from Soh's hand. "Soh."

"What did you do in here?" he asked.

"I want to meet you," she answered.

Soh eyes rounded, his brows lifted. "Hah, why?" he asked.

"I want to give Hamelin- _san_ cake, I will visit him tomorrow. I want you to help me!" she answered.

Soh grinned and then chuckled. "Okay, let's make a cake!" Soh raised his hand.

.

She smiled brightly and even brought the cake with her. The sun had brightened the church, the bird was chirping around. Fuka left the church and went to OZ mansion. Fuka met Caramia and Kyrie. "Thank you Caramia- _san_ , Kyrie- _san_."

Caramia smiled. "Don't forget to thanks to Scarlet," Caramia answered.

Fuka smiled. "I won't."

.

Axel walked beside Fuka. They went to the jail which prisoned Hamelin. Fuka kept holding her cake.

"What do you bring with you?" Axel asked.

Fuka's heart was pounding. "It's a cake for him."

They were entering to guard room. Axel took the key from his trouser pocket. Axel inserted the key and opened the door which led to the cell. "If Hamelin does something to you, call me," Axel said.

Fuka nodded her head. "Okay."

Fuka entered the prison, her heart was racing. Every step she took, she felt hard and cold because of the dark aisle. "Is Hamelin- _san_ alright? No, I don't think he would," she murmured. Her step now felt lighter as she thought about him. "How did he sleep?" She murmured again as she speeded up her pace and tightened her cake.

A faint voice rose from deep inside the prison. "Ha ..."

Fuka looked at the empty cells beside her. Inside the cells there were rats, and skeletons that from the prisoner that died in here. Shocked because skeleton she had seen, she sprinted as she looked around to find Hamelin's cell.

She caught a glimpse of Hamelin. She stopped as she gasped looking at the man who had blonde hair and wore an eyepatch on his left eye, he sat and leaned his left shoulder at the cold cells. His feet were cuffed with the iron ball so he couldn't move around freely.

Fuka called him. "Hamelin- _san_?"

Hamelin gasped as he turned his head toward to the sound which called him, his eyes rounded. "Fuka?! What are you doing? Why did you can come to this place?" he shouted. Both of his hands grabbed the cell.

Fuka sat in front of Hamelin. She touched his hand. She smiled, her eyes were glazed, her hair which combed before now became a mess. "Hamelin- _san_. Thank God, finally, I can see you again."

Sweat flowed on Hamelin's head, he clenched his fist as he bit his lower lip, his eyes stared deep into Fuka's eyes. "What are you doing here? this is not your place." His eyes were cold and stabbed her chest.

Fuka bowed her head. She whispered, "I just want to meet you." His eyes were stabbed her. She bit her lower lip.

Hamelin smirked. His eyes still cold as before. "After what I had done to you, you still want to see me?" He smiled. "Do you want to laugh at me?"

Fuka shouted as she looked at his eyes."No!" Fuka gave the cakes that she brought to Hamelin. "I-I made this for you, Hamelin- _san_ ," she said. Blushes appeared on her face as her eyes were rounded and glazed.

Hamelin raised his brows. "Cake for me? Do you put poison here?" Hamelin asked.

Fuka shouted at him with a high voice. "No! I won't ever to do it!" Fuka opened the cake box, she gasped. "Eh?! why are the cake is ruined?!" she shouted and then sighed. "Uuuh... it must be because I was running." She looked at the cakes. "Bu-but I think the taste should be fine."

Fuka ate the cake and talked with the full mouth. "Look! If I was poisoning this cake, I'll die!"

Hamelin laughed. "Dumb."

Her heart was pounding loudly, and blushes appeared on her cheeks.

Hamelin smiled. "Thanks for giving me a cake."

Fuka nodded slowly, her face was red like a tomato. "You're welcome."

Hamelin smiled again as his cold eyes become warmer. "You're truly my angel."

Fuka blushed and gaped her mouth.

The smile of regret curved from his lips. "But..., why do you want to see me? Is it just to give me a cake? but, I've done a cruel thing to you," he said. He glanced at Fuka cheeks, he smirked.

"Because I can't get you off from my head."

Blushes appeared on his cheeks. Hamelin smiled gently. "Is that true?"

Fuka nodded slowly.

Hamelin sighed and smiled again, his eyes were closed. "How lucky I am. So it means our feelings are mutual isn't it?"

"Eh?" she gasped. She looked at his red cheeks.

Hamelin opened his eyes. His right hand reached Fuka cheek and caressed her cheek. "I've not missed a single day to thinking about you." His eyes were glazed. "After that accident, I kept regret it, why did I so stupid and used you?" Hamelin lowered his head. "When I think about that day, I thought that you would hate me."

Fuka touched his cold hand which caressed her cheek. "Even everyone kept telling to hate you, I can't bring my self to hate you."

Hamelin smiled. "Thanks for coming to see me," he said.

Fuka smiled and caressed his hand.

"It seems you haven't changed at all, you are just like from our first meet." He reached Fuka hand and linked his hand with her. He raised his right brow. "I'm glad you haven't changed at all .…"

Fuka chuckled. "I haven't got old at all." She smiled.

His mouth gaped and sweat flowed from his head. "Huh?" he asked then he chuckled, "it means we'll always together. Forever and after."

Fuka nodded.

Hamelin laughed. "I think I'm the luckiest guy, huh?" He looked at Fuka eyes, "how can you get here?"

Fuka smiled. "Caramia- _san_ allowed me to meet you on Sunday. Thanks to Scarlet who requested to all Don to allow me to meet you."

Hamelin gasped. "Scarlet?" he smiled. "Tell my thanks to him."

Fuka nodded.

"By the way... did you joined OZ?" Hamelin asked.

Fuka shook her head. "No, I become a nun in church, Dorian Gray helped me to become a nun."

Hamelin gasped, but then a smile was curved on his lips. "A nun?" He laughed. "I want to see you in a nun outfit." His cheeks were blushing.

Axel came to get up Fuka. His footstep made Fuka turn her head toward Axel. He came over to Fuka, he was standing beside her.

Axel stared at Fuka who sat in front of Hamelin. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but times up."

Hamelin sighed. "Hah, darn it."

Fuka let go of Hamelin's hands. She smiled as she looked at Axel. "Okay, please wait a second." Fuka stood and she patted her clothes, cleaned dirt on her skirt. "I'll come again next week."

Hamelin smiled faintly as he waved his hand. "I'll be waiting for you."

Fuka and Axel walked away from Hamelin's cell. Fuka looked back for several times, but she couldn't see his figure. After came out from the cell. Axel locked the door again and put the key into his trouser pocket.

They came out from jail and walked to the town square. Fuka looked at Scarlet who walked to Grimm territory. Fuka shouted as she ran into Scarlet. "Scarlet! wait for me!"

Scarlet turned back.

Fuka stood in front of Scarlet. She smiled as she grabbed his hands. "Thank you, Scarlet, because of you, I can finally meet Hamelin- _san_."

Scarlet smiled. "Have you met him? How is he?" he asked.

Fuka chuckled. "He still same as before. He wants me to tell him thanks to you."

Scarlet smiled. "You're welcome."

One Fuka wish had granted, even it took a long time. But now Fuka wasn't sad anymore because now she could meet her lover once a week.

Fuka laughed as she let go of Scarlet hands. "I believe he will be released."

.

It's had been a long time since Fuka become a nun, she kept praying so Hamelin can be discharged. Fuka kept believing it.

It was Wednesday, she should wait for Sunday to meet Hamelin. Fuka was standing in front of altar looked at the window. She was praying for Hamelin so he could be discharged from the cell.

Someone opened the door, but she didn't turn her head, knowing maybe it was Alfani whom always pay a visit.

"Maybe it's Alfani." She said.

"So Alfani is often to come here?" he asked. His voice so mischievous. "I think I'll talk to Alfani so he won't come here when I'm not here."

Fuka knew this voice. She trembled and feeling hard in her chest. His sound is very familiar and always come to her dream.

He walked over the red carpet. " _Ojou-chan_."

Fuka gasped when she heard his voice. She turned back, her heart was racing, even she could hear her heartbeat. "Hamelin- _san_." Fuka eyes were sparkled then tears flowed from her eyes.

Hamelin hugged Fuka as Fuka walked closer to him. "As I thought you will beautiful in a nun outfit. It's so pure and make me want to taint it with my sins"

Her tears flowed hard. "Hamelin- _san_?" She hugged him, forgot that they were in the church.

Hamelin tightened his hug and laughed happily. "Of course it's me. One and only your Hamelin." He loosened his hug and cupped his hand to her head.

"But ... how can you? Di-did you escape from the prison?" Fuka asked.

He touched her chin and lifted her head. He stared at her beautiful eyes. "No, the Dons discharged me, they took my flute and they took my territory, hahaha," Hamelin answered. "Ehm kidding. They just took my flute and Scarlet become the Don, but I think I will take my flute when I'm done with business here."

Hamelin smiled and he hugged Fuka again. "Everyone told me that you always pray for me, thank you." He frowned. He let go of Fuka as he took a small box from his pocket. Hamelin opened the box, there was a small beautiful gold ring lying there.

Fuka gasped as her hands were closed her mouth. Her eyes were rounded and her brow lifted, tears were kept flowing. A small smile curved in her lips.

"My life will be complete if you want to become my bride," Hamelin asked as he showed the ring toward Fuka. "Will you marry me?"

Fuka nodded her head and she whispered. "Yes." She hugged him tightly.

He laughed mischievously. "I can't hear your answer if you whispered like that."

"Geez ..., I want to marry you!" She shouted as she closed her eyes.

Hamelin let her hug and took Fuka's right hand and put the ring to Fuka her right ring finger.

Fuka wiped her flowed tears with her left hand.

Hamelin hugged Fuka and lifted her body and spinning around.

"Hamelin- _san_!" she shouted with a red face as a tomato.

They fall together and Fuka is on top of him and he hugged her. "I must be the luckiest man." He shouted. "Thank for made my life become so meaningful."

Fuka kept pulled her body from Hamelin. "Let me go... what if someone come here and see us? We're still in the church."

Hamelin didn't let her go, he doesn't want to let her to. Even if people came maybe he won't let her go. He was very happy.

After the long wait, her prayer was granted. Hamelin and Fuka now can live together and made their future together, forever and after.

"I'm very happy," he said as his lips brushed against her forehead. They smiled each other and hugged each other as they laughed together.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A.N

you have reached the end of the story~ thanks for reading~

Actually this was my old fic, I was write it in Indonesian and I want to translate it into english to fill Ozmafia entry :'

it seems our fandom just have a few entry right? :''

okay that's all~ hope you like it

Feel free to review :3

Sincerence,

HarukazeRen


End file.
